


Con las manos heladas

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers hasta la misión de Virmire, en <i>Mass Effect 1.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Con las manos heladas

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers hasta la misión de Virmire, en _Mass Effect 1._

Hacía frío. Mucho frío.

Kaidan podría haber estado pensando muchas otras cosas en aquel momento (casi todas ellas trascendentales), pero su mente parecía particularmente insistente en recordarle que el calor iba, poco a poco, abandonando su cuerpo. Aún así, aquel pensamiento era más reconfortante de lo esperado; y sin duda bastante más que el dolor que emanaba de la herida del estómago y que amenazaba con convertirse en algo difícil de ignorar. Pronto, incluso eso daría igual.

Entonces, lo escuchó.

Y su voz, llamándole entre el ensordecedor sonido del aluvión de disparos cercanos, fue como un medigel de acción rápida. Kaidan presionó sus manos con más fuerza contra la herida, sintiendo una curiosa mezcla de culpabilidad y agradecimiento. Las olas iban golpeándole las piernas, calándole la ligera armadura hasta que el frío le llegó a los huesos. El alivio encontró su salida en una sonrisa que le costó cara: la herida del estómago le envió un potente latigazo de dolor por toda respuesta.

—¡Alenko!

Y entonces, entre las centelleantes luces rojas de los disparos y las azules de la biótica, apareció ella. Era apenas una figura borrosa entre las gotas de agua del visor de su casco, pero la hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte. Shepard llegó corriendo, girándose para disparar en movimiento, esquivando rayos de energía con sus envidiables reflejos hasta que llegó a su posición. Se acercó a él con desesperación, con el corazón desbocado martilleándole el pecho bajo la armadura mojada.

—¿Estás bien, teniente? —le preguntó ella. Su tono de voz, duro y potente, era el mismo de siempre; sus ojos verdosos sólo decían “me da igual lo que digas, jamás podría dejarte atrás”.

Kaidan asintió con la cabeza, y aceptó la mano que Shepard le tendía. Él tenía las manos heladas (por el frío o por la pérdida de sangre); ella, el peso en el pecho por los efectos de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

La Normandía sobrevolando sus cabezas fue un amargo sucedáneo de esperanza.  



End file.
